


Trust Nobody

by art_dramatic3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_dramatic3/pseuds/art_dramatic3
Summary: Uma Super e uma Luthor.Duas mulheres intensas, complexas, incompreendidas e com um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos dentro de si.De tanta semelhante, curiosidade, vontade nasce algo verdadeiro. Será que tal intensidade e sentimentos guardados vão sobrepor a veracidade que estão sentido?(Eu poderia dizer que é AU caso não seguisse o molde do seriado desde o episódio 2x03 até aproximadamente o episódio 2x08. Mas, há alguns acontecimentos frutos de minha criatividade)





	1. Hello, is it me you're looking for?

Assim que fechou a porta de seu domicílio, respirou fundo ao encostar-se deixando o corpo abaixar-se até que estivesse sentada no piso frio de seu apartamento. Suspirou pela milésima vez durante o dia, retirou seus óculos e coçou os olhos, a loira sentia uma angústia no peito que não conseguia explicar. Levantou do chão e direcionou-se até a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de água que continha e bebeu todo o líquido com uma sede que nem sabia estava sentindo. Necessitava de um banho e no momento em que a água morna de seu chuveiro encontrou-se com sua pele a sensação de alívio invadiu seus poros. Curtiu alguns minutos dentro daquele cômodo que, até então, era o único que trazia em seu interior uma sensação de conforto.

Acompanhada de um cobertor macio e uma xícara de chá de maçã com canela, perdeu-se nos devaneios de sua mente turbulenta, preferiu não incomodar Alex, tinha plena consciência, de uma maneira indireta e graças à tua ótima observação, que sua irmã estava em sua própria batalha interna e crise existencial, precisava lidar com novas descobertas e seus sentimentos por Maggie Sawyer. Nunca havia se sentindo daquela maneira por algo que tinha plena certeza de ser platônico, uma mera admiração fantasiada de algo a mais que não chegara a lugar nenhum, tal qual um ser vivo perdido em uma floresta. Sabia que não poderia conceituar aquele sentimento confuso como paixão e tampouco como amor, tinha plena consciência de que não amara Cat Grant, quiçá havia direcionado este tipo de sentimento para outro ser vivo, porém, não há como negar que existe um sentimento.. chutaria, se fosse preciso, em uma admiração misturada de algo platônico do qual não detinha conhecimento. O fato é, sentiria falta de Miss Grant. Um barulho lhe chamou atenção voltando-a para a realidade, este era seu celular apitando indicando que uma nova mensagem havia chego. Oh, contava que o destine lhe fosse gentil, por sorte, era apenas uma mensagem de Kal-El, sentia saudade de seu primo e aquele gesto lhe encheu o peito de conforto. 

\- **Kal-El** : Espero que esteja bem, prima! Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, primo! Sinto sua falta, Kal.

Xxx

O copo que estava em sua mão, comportava algo que havia tornado sua melhor companhia nessas noites onde não sabia por onde começar a resolver os problemas que lhe perturbavam a mente, isto é.. o álcool. O líquido dourado desceu-lhe queimando a garganta, afastou-se de lembranças nocivas, como o peso que teu sobrenome lhe causava, assim como lembranças adoráveis, como aquele par de olhos azuis que, por esses dias, habitavam seus sonhos. Contratos precisavam ser lidos e sua secretária insistentemente ligava a fim de organizar sua agenda do dia seguinte. 

Tentava concentrar-se nas linhas do contrato a sua frente mas algo lhe chamava atenção, abaixo de seu telefone celular encontrava-se a revista que Kara Danvers havia escrito sobre L-Corp. O que aquela doce garota tinha que mexia tanto com seus sentidos? Havia algo que não podia negar, Ms Danvers era o sol e estava refletindo algo em sua vida, principalmente em seu coração. 

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Jess bateu em sua porta como aviso que adentraria ao escritório apenas para informar-lhe que estava no fim de seu expediente, deste modo, sua secretária estava voltando para casa e isso lembrou a jovem Luthor de que estava na hora de voltar para seu domicilio, alguns contratos poderiam esperar mais alguns dias. Embora carregar seu sobrenome detinha de alguns privilégios, Lena gostava de dirigir, sentia que, desta forma, o controle sobre algo estava em suas mãos. Um apartamento solitário estava à sua espera, e, ainda que essa realidade lhe fosse conveniente e de certa forma confortável, em algumas noites era apenas difícil ser Lena Luthor. Sobretudo, nos momentos que ela, assim como qualquer ser humano, ansiava por algum carinho e conforto para que suas defesas transbordassem até que se quebrassem. Relacionamentos, especialmente amorosos, era um assunto complicado para a morena.. não sabia o motivo concreto mas tinha dificuldade em criar vínculos com outros seres humanos. Uma boa parte de sua vida acreditou que este era decorrente de sua sexualidade, uma vez que os parceiros eram do gênero oposto intensificava o grau de intimidade, interesse e conforto; assim que aceitou sua sexualidade, o mesmo problema acontecia com as mulheres. Acostumou-se com as noites casuais, acostumou-se em deitar em uma cama desconhecida, pois negava-se a levar as parceiras para seu apartamento, e infelizmente, acostumou-se com o silêncio das noites frias. No entanto, não podia negar, havia conhecido boas pessoas nessa casualidade, a última garota, Erica, foi incrível em todos os aspectos mas algo faltou. Algo sempre faltava. 

Xxx

Apesar da noite fria e chuvosa, National City amanheceu ensolarada no sábado que iniciava-se, um dia e que Kara possuía a agenda vazia, isto é, agenda de Kara Danvers, uma vez que alienígenas e meliantes não escolhiam o dia em que pretendiam roubar um banco ou acabar com o mundo.. ou pelo menos tentar! Porém, um dia em que seu celular não tocava escandalosamente indicando que Snapper precisava de alguma matéria ou artigo enviado para seu email ou entregue em suas mãos, portanto, o modo jornalista e repórter estavam encerrados por aquele final de semana. 

Desde pequena, acostumou-se a banhar-se assim que acordara, sentia-se despertar e pronta para iniciar o dia, ainda que preferisse ficar em casa; infelizmente, tal desejo não pode concretizar-se, uma vez que a geladeira estava vazia mas seu estômago roncando. Como sempre. Cogitou a hipótese de ir até a casa de Alex a fim de desjejuar, porém, optou por ir até o Noonan’s, estava morrendo de vontade de cinnamon roll acompanhada de um cappuccino de canela, seu favorito. Após alimentar-se da maneira habitual, isto é, em grande quantidade para aqueles seres humanos normais e pouco para uma alienígena, retirou-se do local e pesou se voltaria para casa voando, como de costume, ou andaria, uma vez que o Noonan’s era relativamente perto de seu apartamento. No entanto, em razão do tempo bonito que estava fazendo, resolveu caminhar de volta para casa, seria algo ameno se teus olhos não pousassem na figura que acabara de pousar. Seu corpo arrepiou-se por inteiro com a cena que passava na frente de seus olhos. A poucos metros, Lena Luthor encontrava-se no mais descontraído traje. E, sem que percebesse o que estava fazendo e como um imã, Kara atravessou a rua com o intuito de chegar mais perto da morena. Não tinha plena consciência do motivo mas sabia de uma coisa, precisava ver Lena de perto e teria que ser agora. 

“Lena?” – suspirou por alguns segundos antes de proferir o questionamento com o fim de conter o nervosismo em estar perto daquela que estava confundindo seus sentimentos. Oh.. como foste inútil tal ato pois, assim que Lena virou-se no som da voz que havia lhe chamado e sorriu ao perceber que era Kara, o nervosismo aponderou-se da Super. – 

“Kara! Que boa surpresa ver-te por aqui” – A voz de Lena era como música para seus ouvidos. Seu sutil, mas presente, sotaque, adjunto do tom naturalmente envolvente, mexeu com Kara desde o primeiro instante que conheceu a CEO. Neste exato instante, bebeu a aparência desta que estava à sua frente. A irmã de Lex trajava um short perigosamente curto que deixava suas pernas expostas, sobretudo boa parte das torneadas coxas; uma camiseta branca regata que, em decorrência dos exercícios feitos naquela manhã, estava grudada em seu corpo, proporcionando a Kara ótimos e pecaminosos pensamentos. Após o gole de água que havia dado, uma gota de água escorria pelo queixo até pescoço caindo por entre seus seios, Kara que estava seguindo, com os olhos, o caminho que aquela gota fazia, sentiu por mero instante a boca secar, mas, quase que na velocidade da luz, sua boca encheu de água.. de vontade.. desejo de ser aquela gota e percorrer pelo pescoço de Lena. E, o que era isso que estava sentindo? – “Kara?” 

A loira balançou a cabeça e notou três coisas de imediato: sua boca, ao observar atentamente Lena, havia secado, mas uma parte de seu corpo, essa sendo bastante específica, estava molhada. E.. como Lena Luthor era uma mulher deslumbrante à luz do dia e isenta da persona CEO. 

Xxx

Por um mísero segundo achou que estava imaginando ao sentir os olhares da loira direcionados para seu decote, não sabia com certeza se Kara era ou não homossexual mas, não estava vendo coisas, o olhar daquela que estava à sua frente era nítido, quase óbvio e queimava. Um calor interior. Deixava-a com a boca seca e a vontade consumindo teu ser. 

“Lena! Oi” – As pupilas de Kara estavam dilatadas e observar tal peculiaridade acendeu o fogo que estava nascendo em suas entranhas. Se pudesse, levaria a loira para o local mais próximo onde pudessem esconder-se e provaria o sabor que enchia sua boca de água apenas ao imaginar – “Não esperava encontrar você por aqui” – antes que Lena ousasse responder a Super percebeu que mais uma criatura caiu nos encantos de Kara Danvers, seu fiel escudeiro cansou de ser coadjuvante na conversa e pulou sobre a menina que habitava seus pensamentos – 

“Rocky!” – disse rispidamente, mas derreteu no instante em que ouviu a risada de Kara, oh.. o que aquela doce menina estava fazendo com a jovem Luthor que foi ensinada desde sempre que sentimentos eram sinônimos de fragilidade e um Luthor jamais demonstrava fragilidade? – 

“Ele é lindo, Lena” – Kara olhou para a morena com um lindo sorriso nos lábios que, de tão contagiante, foi impossível, para Lena, não sorrir também – 

“Ele não costuma ser tão afetuoso com estranhos..” – ponderou o que estava na ponta da sua língua e ao observar a feição de expectativa de Kara e observar Rocky, poderia jurar que os dois eram seres semelhantes – 

“Ohh..” – um sorriso descarado se fez presente nos lábios de Kara – “Então ele se parece com a dona, certo?” – em primeira instância, Lena ficou surpresa mas riu em seguida, apreciava momentos jocosos e com notar que uma intimidade e conforto crescia entre as duas era algo incrível. A morena sentou-se ao lado daquela que estava mexendo com teus sentidos e adotou uma postura de puro flerte e levantando uma sobrancelha exibindo um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, fixou o olhar em Kara –. 

“Oras, miss Danvers” – aproximou-se lentamente da Super – e como você sabe disso? 

Xxx

Desconhecia as sensações que estavam apoderando-se de seu corpo. Não podia negar, sua sexualidade era uma confusão, em Krypton não era algo preto no branco tal qual é na Terra, seus conhecidos, ao menos o que poderia lembrar-se de observar enquanto criança, seus semelhantes iniciavam um relacionamento em razão do sentimento, sejam eles dois homens ou duas mulheres. Ao longo de sua vida nesse habitat que destoa e muito do teu natural, sentiu-se atraída por homens e mulheres diferentes, mas, até então, nenhuma mulher havia despertado seu interesse, desejo, vontade e possível curiosidade. Até Lena Luthor chegar, nem Mrs. Grant e muito menos Lucy Lane haviam bagunçado os sentimentos de Kara. E, talvez, no fundo, sabia que James e tampouco Adam acordaram tais sentimentos recém-descobertos. Kara Danvers era uma personagem que desempenhava muito bem, sua doçura e modo desajeitado eram suas marcas registradas. Uma doce menina meiga e apaixonante, mas, ora, como era complicado, em alguns momentos, fugir de Kara Zor-El e sua intensidade misturada com complexidade. Eis então, o motivo pelo qual Supergirl soava como uma pessoa diferente de sua identidade secreta, aqui estava uma pessoa que poucos conheciam, isto é, a Super era tudo aquilo que continha em Zor-El e por necessidade faltava em Danvers, afinal.. sua verdadeira face precisava estar no anonimato. A última criança de Krypton era mais densa do que os seres humanos poderiam prever, porém, será que eles estavam interessados nisto? Zor-El era diferente de Danvers em grande escala, No entanto, há duas coisas que nunca mudariam: As duas eram irmãs de Alex Danvers e estavam interessadas em desvendar o mistério que era Lena Luthor. 

“Ora, senhorita Luthor” – encontrou e mergulhou naqueles olhos verdes extremamente semelhantes a sua fraqueza, aproveitou que o braço de Lena estava apoiado no encosto do banco e percorreu, de maneira lenta e provocante, seus dedos pela região do antebraço – “Uma repórter não pode relevar suas fontes” – pode, em razão de seus poderes, notar o coração de Lena acelerar e a ingestão de sua respiração, ousou sorrir abertamente depois de segurar um gemido ao notar a pele da morena se arrepiar com seu toque e perceber o quão macia era – 

Kara sentiu o corpo esquentar com o sorriso, seguido de uma mordida no lábio inferior, que Lena acabar de dar-lhe. A morena aproximou-se mais um pouco da loira a tal ponto que fosse possível sentir sua respiração e esquecer que estavam em público. “E o que você pode relevar, senhorita Danvers?” 

Xxx

Sim, havia sido um movimento precipitado e levemente impulsivo mas conseguia se conter diante da situação em que estava, sentiu-se ansiosa pelos toques de Kara e, pelo que já pode perceber, a loira, provavelmente, costumava exercitar-se pois seus braços eram pura tentação! Não soube contabilizar quantas vezes, antes de dormir, pensava nos braços da repórter pegando-lhe com força. E, se ousasse mergulhar nestes pensamentos naquele instante, não ia conseguir conter-se realmente. Mas, antes que a mulher à sua frente pudesse responder, um barulho chamou atenção. O celular de Kara estava tocando. Podia jurar que ouvir algum palavrão sair daqueles lindos lábios e razão do momento que o aparelho interrompeu. 

“Alô” – o tom da voz de Kara indicava sua falta de humor após ambas serem interrompidas – Emergência? Alex? Aconteceu alguma coisa? ... Oh, entendo – olhou para Lena com olhos apologéticos e um digno olhar de filhote de cachorro - Eu estou indo, Alex. Até daqui a pouco, fica calma.. tchau! – seu corpo inteiro gelou no momento em que sentiu a mão da loira pegando a sua. Mãos quentes e firmes mas extremamente macias - Me desculpa, Lena, Alex está precisando de mim agora. 

“Algo aconteceu com a sua irmã?” – a morena estava verdadeiramente preocupada e tinha direito de saber o motivo pelo qual Agente Danvers atrapalhou aquele momento – 

“Não, eu acho que não, apenas.. Alex está preparada, pelo que eu posso prever, para conversar sobre algo que ela acha que eu não sei” – Kara levantou do banco e Lena já pode sentir falta das mãos juntas e o carinho que sentiu a loira fazer – 

“Kara?” – sentiu aqueles olhos azuis como o mar ou céu lhe encararem - Janta comigo essa noite?”


	2. No More Sad Songs

Surpresa, ansiedade, vontade, alegria, felicidade e receio eram alguns dos sentimentos que brigaram com a razão e emoção de Kara no instante em que ouviu a pergunta feita por Lena. Não conseguiu conter-se e tampouco sabia se era preciso, mas, em ao menos respirar mergulhou no verde kryptonita quase inofensivo e se perdeu. Ora, na presença de Lena quando é que isso não acontecia?

“Jantar? Com você?” – tentou conter a animação e ansiedade na voz - “É claro!” – se Kara não estivesse sentada, certamente teria fraquejado as pernas com o sorriso que recebeu da morena após respondê-la - 

“Vemos-nos às oito da noite?” – Lena levantou uma única sobrancelha e o tom aveludado de sua voz causou sensações conhecidamente desconhecida na Super que, antes de responder, não conseguiu evitar o suspiro e devolveu com um sorriso e aceno de cabeça. – Respirou fundo e tentou focar-se em sua obrigação passageira e essa era Alex, se sua irmã estava surtando como pode perceber através da ligação que recebera, o doce ou algo com açúcar era o que ela estava precisando no momento, portanto.. Noonan’s de novo! Donuts e agradeceu a Rao por ter álcool em casa. Decidiu ir voando dessa vez, pois emergência número 3 é algo seríssimo! Encontrou Alex encostada-se à parede perto da porta, sua irmã estava distraída e olhando para o chão, mordia a unha e aquilo significava uma coisa: A agente estava extremamente nervosa. 

“Al?” – a morena de cabelos curtos pulou levemente em decorrência do susto mas suavizou a expressão assim que notou quem estava chamando-a. Kara nada disse, apenas sorriu e entregou a caixa de donuts para sua irmã a fim de abrir a porta, quando entrou em seu apartamento, dirigiu-se até a cozinha, sobretudo ao armário, pegou uma garrafa de vodca e seguiu até onde Alex encontrava-se, no sofá, sentando ao lado dela e entregando a garrafa – Então? 

“Eu... algumas coisas estão mudando” – suas palavras saíram de maneira desesperada e com nuances de medo no tom de voz. Kara, pacientemente, esperou que sua irmã terminasse de fomentar o diálogo em sua cabeça para que conseguisse verbalizá-lo – Eu quero dizer.. eu estou sentindo algumas coisas.. coisas diferentes. 

“Que tipo de coisa?” – a Super aproximou-se de Alex e segurou sua mão apertando-a levemente com o intuito de passar algum tipo de conforto e sorriu. Alex colocou metade do seu donut na boca e engoliu-o com ajuda de um gole da vodca – 

“Eu estou mudando, Kar” – suspirou e respirou fundo, Kara pode sentir o quão rápido seu coração estava batendo e apertou novamente sua mão tentando enfim reconfortá-la – “Você conhece a Maggie, certo? Detetive Sawyer” – Kara apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando – “Ela me fez perceber coisas das quais eu, embora tivesse dúvidas, preferia não entender e esconder, Maggie me fez perceber quem eu era, Kara.” – suspirou e olhou para a irmã com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – “E eu tenho medo das consequências que aparecerão por eu ser quem sou” 

“Lésbica” – Kara completou o que não saiu da boca de Alex mas tornou-se óbvio e subentendido. Alex piscou e as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, Kara não hesitou, colocou a garrafa de vodca no chão e abraçou Alex – “Eu nunca compreendi o motivo pelo qual os seres humanos insistem em colocar-se em rótulos, mas.. isso não muda para mim, Al. Você gostando de homens ou mulheres ainda é minha irmã e minha concepção de herói” – o choro de Alex tornou-se mais intenso devido a emoção que sentira naquele instante – “Se bem que.. você sair pra jantar com Maxwell Lord foi um pouco estranho” – começou a rir e foi seguida por Alex que aquela altura estava uma verdadeira bagunça emocional. Kara limpou o vestígios de lágrimas dos olhos dela e sorriu – “Me fala sobre a Maggie” 

“Oh..” - sorriso encantado surgiu nos lábios de Alex no instante em que Kara verbalizou o nome da detetive – “Eu gosto tanto dela! Ela é tão inteligente, tão forte e tão.. tão linda” – sorriu novamente derretendo-se ao falar sobre aquela que estava habitando seu coração” 

Após uma tarde inteira com sua irmã e ouvindo os relatos acerca de sua descoberta, foi impossível para Kara não assemelhar aquela situação ao que estava passando e pensando no presente momento. Admirava Lena Luthor, uma mulher inteligente, forte, corajosa, altruísta e bastante misteriosa. Sentia-se bem em sua presença e não tentava sequer negar, Lena era uma mulher que lhe ajudaria a crescer e não seria como uma âncora ou alguém que precisasse ser salva. Com a morena era de igual para igual. E isso era o que mais chamava atenção naquela figura incognitamente charmosa da pequena Luthor. 

“Vou me encontrar com a Maggie daqui a pouco.. vamos? Assim você pode conhecê-la” – Alex olhou-a com expectativa em seus olhos – “Ela me disse que gostaria de te conhecer, Kar” 

“Hoje? Hum.. hoje não posso, Al!” – tentou soar o mais convincente possível – “Snapper exigiu que eu editasse o artigo proposto e entregasse amanhã cedo, preciso escrevê-lo novamente, revisar e talvez escrever de novo. E eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa” – usufruiu de sua melhor face de cachorro sem dono e um bico que tinha consciência de ser infalível. Alex revirou os olhos mas em seguida sorriu vencida por aquela fisionomia – 

“Minha irmãzinha realmente cresceu, não? Diga-me, Kar, o que você quer pedir?” – Kara respirou fundo, trouxe a confiança de Supergirl e o lado doce de Kara Danvers, precisaria, novamente, soar convincente ainda que estivesse bastante nervosa – “Eu realmente preciso me dedicar neste artigo, posso contar com você para segurar as pontas no DEO?” 

Alex olhou-a ligeiramente desconfiada, mas concordou com deixar Kara com uma noite livre mas, com uma única objeção, se as coisas ficassem difíceis, Snapper Carr teria que amenizar o stress porque a cidade iria precisar do sua heroína. Assim que sua irmã foi embora, o nervosismo fez-se presente com mais intensidade. Em menos de uma hora estaria vendo Mrs. Luthor novamente, no entanto, de uma maneira casual, um tanto quanto diferente de habitual encontro das duas. Decidiu começar com o básico, o banho. Além de higienizá-la, um bom banho tinha o poder de acalmar a loira. Sua roupa? Dúvidas, dúvidas e mais dúvidas! Gostaria, é claro, de impressionar Lena que estava acostumada com tons pastéis mas precisaria sentir-se confortável e seu corpo, embora isento de falhas, ainda era algo que não sabia lidar com facilidade. 

Seu escolhido foi um vestido azul, Alex vivia dizendo que essa era sua cor além de destacarem seus olhos, o decote era em V e as mangas em três quartos, nem grande e tampouco curto, sua barra ficava exatamente no meio de suas coxas, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fez uma maquiagem simples com uma cor mais forte nos lábios... um vermelho quase laranja mas ainda muito bonito. Não se esqueceu de seu fiel escudeiro, os óculos! Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. Finalmente! Colocou seu terno de Supergirl em uma bolsa e seguiu em direção à cobertura de Lena, em razão do vestido, preferiu ir de taxi. Felizmente o trajeto durou pouco mais de quinze minutos. Foi bem recebida pelo porteiro do edifício que indicou-lhe o andar e número do apartamento, ainda que fosse o única cobertura do prédio. Apertou a campainha e tentou controlar os nervos para a noite que estava lhe aguardando.


End file.
